Yue's Apperace
by Himeko Himura
Summary: My own version. Yukito sees Sakura out at night alone and follows. This was an English assignment.


Yue's apperance.  
By Himeko   
(Standard disclaimers Apply)  
AN: This story was actually an assignment for English. It was originally really short, but the girl that graded it said that it sucked. I was SO angry that I revised it and made it more descriptive so that people that didn't know the series would be able to understand it.   
It was a moonless night. A light breeze ruffled the branches of overhanging trees. The stars twinkled brightly, shedding light on the quiet streets of Tokyo's suburbs. The shadows came out to play, making shapes to tease the passer-by.  
Sakura Kinomoto walked down these foreboding streets. She held her tan bag close to her, emerald eyes glaring at the dark shapes, willing them to stay put. It was a useless struggle. Shadows never did what other people told them.  
Sakura's short brown hair ruffled in the wind, giving her an air of innocence. Slender hands tugged at her bag's strap nervously. Her slim, athletic body was tense and ready to run, if necessary.   
She laughed in spite of herself. She had been more dangerous predicaments then this. But there was an excellent reason behind her wariness. Her tall, handsome, and protective older brother Touya Kinomoto had filled his little sister's mind with stories of ghosts and monsters. Oh, what a horrid older brother!  
To get her mind off the moving shadows and sounds, Sakura thought of the life that she had unfortunately been thrown into. It had all started when she had found that book inside her father's study. The Book of Clow.  
'The Book of Clow' was a book containing Clow Cards. They were cards that contained their own magical powers. The Big card, for example, could make things grow. On the other hand, The Small card could make things small, but they could never do the others job. So each card was unique in it's own way. Clow Reed, a powerful mage, made the Clow Cards. He combined western and eastern magic to create the Clow Cards. But because of Sakura's folly, the Clow Cards were released from their cards and took up their own form. It was Sakura's job now to recapture them all and return them to their card form and seal them away, giving her the nickname of Card Captor.   
Sakura sighed inwardly and picked up her pace. Today she was capturing another card. It had been making things disappear all around Tokyo. It was a job for Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Yukito Tsukishiro walked down his own alleyway, happily eating his way through a dumpling. He had no idea what had brought him out of his house so late at night, but some part of him told him that there was something important going on that he had to be present in. So Yukito went out and bought dumplings.  
Yukito was a nicely built young man, and, having good metabolism, he never got fat. His white blonde hair, almost a gray color, complimented his pale skin and golden eyes. Thin-framed glasses covered his eyes, giving him a cute, carefree exterior. A kind and caring attitude made him an absolute dream guy. But, of course, he was clueless to anyone's affections, only worrying about his food and making everyone happy.  
Looking up from his precious food, he caught a glimpse of Sakura. 'Sakura?' he questioned quietly. Yukito knew Sakura because she was his best friend's little sister. Touya would never let Sakura out so late, so why was the young girl out in the first place? He walked quickly forward, just in time to see Sakura retreat around a corner. Concerned, he followed.  
  
"Sakura! You're finally here!" Tomoyo Domyoji stepped out from a darkened alley. She had been waiting there patiently for her best friend to arrive. Tomoyo was the daughter of _______, the owner of a very large and successful company. Tomoyo displayed a certain grace that was beyond her years. Her long black hair was pinned back, as to not get into her violet eyes. She smiled softly at Sakura. She had known Sakura almost her whole life, by now she could tell what was on the girl's mind. "Are you afraid of something, Sakura?"  
"N-No!" Sakura denied hastily, making Tomoyo laugh. Sakura blushed becomingly and softly took back her statement. "Alright, I am a little scared."  
"Ghosts and monsters chasing you, Sakura?" Tomoyo questioned. Sakura's ears turned a deep shade of pink as Tomoyo giggled. "Don't worry, Sakura, I'll protect you.'  
After a little more poking and teasing, Tomoyo bringing out a small bag. "Here. I made you a new outfit. It will look so nice on you!" Sakura rolled her eyes. Tomoyo dreamed of being a designer, with Sakura as her model. Giving Tomoyo her tan bag, she took the Tomoyo's bag and headed over to an empty ally to change.  
  
Yukito watched the two friends talk. It seemed to just be a meeting between friends, but after he saw the package, he got suspicious. He moved in closer to hear their conversation without being seen.  
"Kero, you can come out now." Tomoyo whispered, seemingly to no one. The flap of Sakura's bag flipped open and a tiny plush bear floated out. It had small wings and little beady eyes. It floated to eye-level with Tomoyo and yawned. Tomoyo smiled "You look tired."  
"I ate tempura for dinner and it was delicious!" Kero smiled contently, an Osaka accent muddling his speech. "Sakura's dad is a great cook!"  
'That bear.... Just talked...' Yukito shook his head in disbelief, bangs falling into his surprised eyes. 'And it can fly also.'  
Right then, Sakura came out of the alleyway, dressed in the fluffy outfit that Tomoyo had made. A full black body suit covered her arms and legs, exposing nothing. Slight ruffles were sown at the ends. Over it was a pink jumper-dress. These overalls were sown with elaborate ruffles and making her looks smaller and more petite. A giant bell hung from her neck, ringing cheerfully at Sakura's every move. Cat ears adorned her head, twitching in the wind. Sakura purred jokingly and laughed. Yukito smiled in the shadows, his sane mind finally catching up to his racing head. Sakura looked so cute!  
"You look so cute!" Tomoyo said, not knowing that a certain boy that was hiding in the shadows was thinking the same thing. Taking out a video camera, she recorded her friend on tape. Coming at the poor girl from all angles, Tomoyo said "Stand still, let me get you!"  
Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. Tomoyo's other ambition was to be a director. Tomoyo wanted to get everything that Sakura did on film, including the capturing of cards. Sakura dreaded the day when there was no more cards to capture. Probably Tomoyo would force her out to create monsters and then destroy them. Tomoyo could have a very devious mind when forced to.  
"You are dressed wonderfully." Tomoyo smiled proudly, admiring her beautiful work of art. "Now it's time to catch that card!"  
As if on cue, the space under the two girls vanished. Tomoyo jumped to safety, but Sakura was less fortunate. As the ground disappeared, Sakura fell into the void that was left. Kero saw his mistress fall and flew after her. In a flash of light, the small plush toy turned into a large lion with wings. Kero had turned into Cerubus, Guardian of the Clow Cards. In this form, Kero had a large wingspan of about ten feet. His huge powerful body flexed as he flew to his falling mistress, almost as if he was running in the air.   
Swooping down with his cat-like grace, he caught the young girl on his wide back. Sakura smiled in relief, looking down into the bottomless pit of darkness. That was a long drop down. "Thanks Kero." She thanked the large beast. Kero purred in return.  
"It's the Vanish Card." Cerebus told Sakura. "It makes things vanish in to thin air, with out a trace. Just like the void that was once the ground. It must be over here some place."  
"What form did it take?" Sakura asked as the two climbed higher into the air. The two soared above the alleyways and bushes.   
"A human girl with long brown hair." Cerebus answered, scanning the ground along with Sakura. "It needs a clear view of its target before it can make it vanish. So it must be somewhere by that giant hole I rescued you from."  
They made a U-turn in midair and came back to where Tomoyo stood, video taping them. Sakura found herself shaking her head in wonderment. How could Tomoyo not be fazed by all the action? She wasn't in the least bit scared, not from Sakura's point of view. She seemed to be cheering them on, Sakura's own one-person pep-squad. 'Oh, well, that's Tomoyo for you...' Sakura sighed to herself.  
  
Yukito was watching all of this in utter amazement. Things were vanishing around him, but he stayed still. When the lion thing appeared, that was when Yukito's mind split in two. A battle between the two parts of his mind was fighting each other for possession of the young boy's mind and body.   
His usual self, the self he had always been, was panicky and wanted to get help. To scream that this can't be happening. That all this was a dream and that he would get up any time soon.  
But there was another side, a side that was cruel and full of spite. A side that knew reasoning and was saying that this was in fact, very true and real. It commanded to be let out, to be able to do as he wished, whatever it may be. This side was sly and merciless, without compassion and love.  
The handsome boy doubled over in pain. His insides hurt, as if it was being rearranged. It felt like fire and ice at the same time.  
'Let me out.' A cold and unemotional voice rang thorough his mind. Yukito clutched his head. It hurt so much!  
Meanwhile, Sakura was high in the air, still searching for the vanish card. She ended up seeing Yukito, obviously in pain.  
'Yukito?' she peered closer. It was Yukito, she was sure of it. She would know the boy anywhere. Touya and Yukito spent almost every waking moment of the day together, and even some nights. They always had sleepovers and many study sessions. Yukito was almost always at her house, and with constant contact with someone, you get to know every feature and every aspect of the person. Especially when you have a crush on them...   
She called out to the boy, not caring that he would know her secret. He must have already seen her. "Yukito!"  
He looked up just in time to see Cerebus get hit from a beam, throwing Sakura off Cerubus' back and sending the large lion to the ground. Sakura screamed as she tumbled to the ground.  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo screamed, not believing her eyes. Sakura had not summoned her Releasing Staff, a staff used to call upon the powers of the Clow Cards, so there was no way she could summon the Fly card to create wings before she hit the solid ground. "Oh my Goodness, Sakura!"  
  
"SAKURA!" Yukito screamed and his other side won the internal war.  
Yukito's eyes were the first to change, turning from his natural golden color to cat-like azure slits. He grew taller and more muscular as large majestic wings jutted out of his back. His hair turned sliver and grew long, past his knees. Yukito's boyish features were turned into more manly ones. His usual exterior turned hard, becoming less friendly. Even Yukito's clothes changed, turning into more appropriate clothing.  
All these changes took place in an instant. He spread his angelic wings and took off after Sakura. He caught the girl in his arms and bringing them down to the ground.   
"Sakura!" Tomoyo and Cerebus ran over to their friend to see if she was alright, she assured them that she was fine before turning back to the tall and mysterious man that had shown his pretty face.  
"Who are you?" she asked in an almost worshipful voice. This man must be an angel! He never even glanced at her.  
Eyeing the brush, he said, "There will be time for questions later. Right now, there is work to be done. Summon your staff."  
Sakura nodded in agreement. Taking out her necklace, the pendant started to glow. The pink key floated on its own as Sakura chanted her spell. "The Key which hides the Powers of the Dark! Show your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract!  
"Release!" A handle extended from the key and it became the Sealing Staff.   
While Sakura summoned her staff, the angel summoned a beam of light, similar to an arrow. With a wave of his hand, it shot into the evergreen.  
A harsh scream pierced the air as the form of Vanish stumbled out of the bushes, it's brown hair tangled in the leaves.  
"Seal it," the creature commanded sternly.  
"Right." Sakura chanted her next spell. "Return to the guise you were meant to be in! Clow Card!" Sakura struck Vanish with her wand. Lights flashed as Vanish turned back into a card. It floated into Sakura's hand and the girl put it away.  
"Who are you?" Cerebus growled at the man, ready to attack. The angel didn't even flinch at the silent threat.   
"You have proven yourself worthy of my power," the longhaired man turned his steel gaze onto Sakura. She shivered involuntarily. " I am Yue. A being of Clow, the one that made your cards. I shall serve you now, mistress." He bowed an in a flash of light, he vanished and Yukito came back.  
"Sakura..." the young man smiled at the girl wanly. "You're safe..." with that, he passed out.  
"Yukito!" Sakura ran to his side, checking for a pulse. Finding one, she sighed in relief. Yue... Yue was Yukito.   
"Yue..." Cerebus powered down and turned into the orange plush toy that was named Kero. "He was the one I told you about. He is the one that judges the card captors, to see if they are worthy.  
" If Yue is here already, that means that your final judgement is at hand, Sakura, so be careful." Kero warned. Sakura agreed silently as her attention came back to the pale boy. Oh, Yukito...  
  
  



End file.
